Camo Bloon
i The Camo Bloon is a bloon that made its debut in Bloons TD 4. Its RBE is 11 (the game says it's 9, but it actually takes 11 hits to pop). They move at around the same speed as the Blue Bloon. In BTD4, they contain 2 Pink Bloons. However, in BTD5, they could be anything from a Red Bloon to a Ceramic Bloon. MOAB-class bloons cannot be camos, nor can their children (though the D.D.T. is an exception). They cannot be targeted by most towers. However, there are upgrades that can make surrounding towers and/or themselves able to see them, such as Sonar Beacon and Crow's Nest. Camo bloons first appear on round 24 in both BTD4 and BTD5. Camo detection Camo Bloons can only be detected by some monkeys, usually requiring some upgrades or a nearby tower that gives them that ability. It is necessary in both BTD4 and BTD5. Camo detection in Bloons TD 4 If another tower targets a Bloon and a Camo Bloon gets in the way, the Camo Bloon will be popped. If a tower with piercing projectiles targets a Bloon in front of a Camo Bloon, both will be popped. Usually, all you need is one set of Road Spikes or a Pineapple to set off a chain reaction. Camo RBE: 11 (BTD4) The following towers and upgrades allow the tower and/or nearby towers to detect Camo Bloons: Camo detection in Bloons TD 5 Camo bloons can be any bloons from Red Bloons to Ceramic Bloons: therefore their RBE can be from 1 to 104 unlike in BTD4. If a tower cannot see camo bloons, its projectiles will go straight through them without doing any damage to them. A camo bloon can also be Regrowth at the same time. The following towers and upgrades allow the tower and/or nearby towers to detect and also target Camo Bloons: Trivia Camo Bloon BTD4.png|A Camo Bloon in Bloons Tower Defense 4 Camo Bloon Icon.png|The Camo Bloon icon Camo Bloon Description.png|The Camo Bloon description *11 hits are needed to pop the entire Camo Bloon in BTD4, yet one bunch of Road Spikes (10 spikes) can pop it. **Also, it only takes 9 lives instead of 11, meaning it is little worse to let the 2 Pink Bloons get away then to let the Camo Bloon get away. *In BTD5, Camo Bloons can be very dangerous, especially on Round 78, which contains a dense amount of Camo Ceramic Bloons. *The only thing in Bloons TD 5 that can make camo bloons lose its power-up is the Mortar Tower with the Signal Flare. Aim it at the start of the track and make it so that it can attack fast to almost stop any camo bloons from using its ability against you. In Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe, however, you can also use the Monkey Engineer's Cleansing Foam, or the Tier 4 Ice Fortress in BTD5 iOS. *The first Camo Bloon appears in Round 24. In BTD5 it is one green. *There is a Special Mission in Bloons TD 5 that makes all bloons camo in the mission except MOAB-Class bloons. The mission is called Covert Pops. *Blade Maelstrom, Technological Terror and Activate Sea Monster! abilities cannot hit Camos even if the towers themselves can detect them. *In BTD4, it is possible for towers to "accidentally" pop a camo bloon without camo-detection; however this will not work in BTD5 because all attacks from towers without camo detection will miss them. *Dartling Gun, Ninja Monkey and Spike Factory are the only towers (not agents) without an upgrade capable of allowing them to detect camo bloons. Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloon Specialties Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City